Back to 1890s
by Skaremark
Summary: When Ellanor wakes up she finds her self thrown back to the 1890's and finds the most peculiar friends.
1. Chapter 1

***To understand this novel completely, I ask you to read ****_A study in scarlet _****by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle beforehand***

**1.**

The kick in her midsection woke her abruptly. She gasped for air as a cane came wining threw the air, hitting her over her back. She turned her head to see her attacker, only to get hit in the face with a fist.

Around her she could hear people talking, gasping and some were even cheering the attacker on. What was going on? She tried to stand up, only to get pushed back onto the ground by hands belonging to unidentified on cheerers.

She felt blood dripping from her nose and mouth.  
"I'm going to die" she thought as another kick hit her ribs making them crack under the pressure.

Just then two men came walking by, one of the men stopped in horror at scene that was taking place in front of them. The other man, however, kept on walking not taking any note from the, soon to be, murder just a couple of meters away. His black foot long jacket swept over the cobbled stone street as he walked pass. The man who stopped tried to push the other persons aside to get to the girl. He was not going to stand this violent act.

The man who was beating her had stopped for a moment to catch his breath. But when he saw her rescuer he went between them and pushed him in the chest.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked with a harsh voice.

"Stopping you from becoming a murderer" the man answered bravely, trying to get passed to the injured woman.

But the attacking man would not hear such thing.

"She's working for me! I own her. Last night she took off, and this is the third time in a fortnight!"

"Maybe if you would treat her more nicely, she wouldn't run off." the other man spat.

He realised pretty quick that he wouldn't get to this man so he started to look for his friend. He saw him standing a few meters away from them, looking the other way.

"Holmes!" He cried and walked towards his companion. "Holmes, you got to do something. He's going to kill her."

The man named Holmes sighed.

"I can't see why that is any of my concern, we have someplace we need to be. Come along."

But when he noticed that his friend didn't follow he stopped and sighed again.

"You heartless man." Holmes friend spat out. "A woman is going to die, and you of all can save her, and you won't?"

Holmes sighed again. "Watson I am not going to have this argument with you."

"Then help her."

Holmes looked at her over the crowd. She had stopped moving. Blood in a pool around her. He exhaled quickly through his nose and pushed his way through the crowd and laid a hand on the attackers cane just in time to stop it hitting her senseless.

Holmes could see her faint breathing. Her eyes were swelling up and bruises became more visible every second through her blond hair. Watson ran towards, and kneeled beside her.

"I think she has gotten the point." Holmes said with a dry voice.

The man looked with shocked eyes on him.

"Yes, Mr Holmes, Sir." he said, lowering his cane.

"She's barley breathing." Watson said as he looked up at Holmes. "We need her to get to our apartment as soon as possible if we are going to save her."

"We?" Holmes asked surprisingly.

"I can do it Mr. 'Olmes" said a man with dirty clothes and a mouth full of missing teeth. He lifted her up in his arms and the three of them started to walk towards Holmes and Watsons quarters.

"Lay her on the sofa." Watson said and started to move away newspapers and tobacco leafs.

"No, she can have my bed." Holmes said.

Watson looked surprised at him waiting for an explanation that would never come. The man who had carried her started to walk towards Holmes bedroom and as he lay her down she opened her swollen and bruised eyes. They were blue, almost turquoise.

"Where am I." she whispered almost non audible.

"You're safe now, my dear." Watson laid a hand on hers. "I will take care of you, I am a doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

When she opened her eyes she didn't know where she was or how long she's been asleep. The last thing she could remember was falling backwards and hitting water - the fountain!?

She sat up very quickly, making her head spin and ribs hurt; feeling sick. She was in a room she didn't recognize, it was small but tidy. The door leading out of the room was almost shut but she could see light creeping in under it. Voices could be heard from the other room, low, but definitely belonging to men.

When she tried to stand the bed made a creaking noise and the voices outside fell silent. A few seconds later the door opened and a man came in.

"Oh it's good to see you up and about again" he said with a smile. "I lay your clothes on the chair, if you need any help I'd be happy to call for Mrs. Hudson."

The woman looked down at her body when she heard the word clothes. She was dressed in a too large nightgown.

"Where am I?" she stuttered.

"At 221 B Baker Street. You're safe here" the man answered.

221 B Baker street... but that is where...

"Who are you?" she finally asked.

The man smiled.

"I'm Dr. John Watson mam."

Her jaw dropped.

"But, but. That's impossible." She blurred out.

Watson laughed.

"And why is that?"

"Well, because you've been dead for around 100 years"

He wrinkled his eyebrows.

"You are sure that you are okay?"

"Yes, except my head hurts and my ribs are trying to kill me. What year is it?"

"1890" he answered with a confused look.


	3. Chapter 3

Was she hearing that correctly? But she thought that it must be some of her friends pulling a joke. Travelling back in time to 1890, that's impossible - right? She decided to play along.

"Yea, I must have taken a load of beating." She tried to smile as the memory from the attack became clear.

"Maybe I should get dressed?"

Watson nodded.

"I'll get Mrs. Hudson."

As he left, she was all alone. Her mind started to spin and questions just spurted out of her. It all stopped when she saw the mirror.

With quite some difficulty she managed to stand up. Small steps took her closer to the mirror standing on the make-up table.

"Make-up table?"

She gasped when she saw her own reflection.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed.

What was looking back at her was not a pretty site. Her nose was swollen, probably broken. The colour around her eyes were dark blue, almost back. She saw that she had been cut by a sharp object just above her cheekbones. She also had cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs, not to mention the rest of her face.

"Damn..." she said with a low voice as she touched her cheeks. "If this is make-up, why does it hurt?"

The door opened and a woman walked in. When she saw the beaten up woman she stopped.

"Oh hello dear, I'm Mrs. Hudson. And your name is?"

"E... Ellanor."

"Nice to see you up and moving again." She said with a smile.  
She then looked at Ellanors clothes hanging on the chair.

"Shall we get you dressed?"

Ellanor was about to object, that she could manage fine by herself. But Mrs. Hudson had already started to tug at her nightgown, and when she, Ellanor, tried to lift her arm, she inhaled quickly as the pain in her ribs hit her.

"Don't be silly dear. Just stand still and I'll help you."

When she opened the door to the living room she had to squint her eyes because of the light flooding the quite large area.

Watson was quick to draw a curtain over one of them.

"Thanks." Ellanor replied and opened her eyes again.

Her clothes were simple and black, but clean.

"Did you wash them?" She looked at Mrs. Hudson.

"No the maid did that." She smiled.

Ellanor nodded faintly and looked at Watson.

"I remember it being two men?"

As Mrs. Hudson left Watson made a gesture for her to sit down in an armchair opposite him, which she did.

"Ah, yes. The other man, who was so kind to lend you his bedroom, is Sherlock Holmes."

The colour in Ellanors face faded.

_"THE Sherlock Holmes" _She thought and for a second or two she forgot about she thinking it was a joke.

"The famous detective?" she finally asked.

"So you've heard about him?" Watson asked with a smile.

"Heard about him? I've read all the stories, I know the lines, the killers, everything!" She blurred out before she realised what she had said.

And for the second time in under an hour, Watson looked bewildered at her.

"Sorry?"

"Er... nothing, I must have been thinking about someone else."

Watson wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Hmm..."

"Where is he anyway? I need to thank him. And you of course. You saved my life!" She stood and walked over to Watson and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed. As she sat down again, with some difficulty, she remembered the cuts on her face. "Is this your handy work?" pointing at the cuts on her cheeks.

"Yes, I had to cut your bruises open to let the blood out and release some pressure, in worst case you could have lost your eyesight. And Holmes I have no idea what so ever where he can be. He just muttered something and he was off."

A thought had been growing in Ellanors mind, and now she had to talk to someone about it. If Watson was as nice and clever as he was in the stories, then he was a great man to talk to.

"Er... Watson. I need to come clean. I have no idea how I ended up in this part of town, what year it is before you told me. And I have no idea what I have been doing with my life since up to this point. And... I think I might need some help solving this."

Watson cleared his throat.

"First of all, please call me John. And second, I'm not sure I am the right man to talk to. What I can tell you is that by your clothes you are working as a maid."

"How very observant of you" a man said behind them.

Ellanor turned her head and looked at the man. What she saw, made her inhale very quickly threw her nose. Because there he was.

"Sherlock Holmes, at your service." He said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my goodness. Sherlock Holmes." She tried to stand.

But Sherlock raised his hands.

"Please, be seated."

But you could see that he was trying to hide a faint smile.

"So what can I do for you?"

Ellanor thought very quickly.

_"Should I tell him the truth? That I travelled back in time, almost 150 years? And how will I prove it to be true? It's not like I have anything to show... wait my bag?"_

She was about to open her mouth when a hard knock could be heard on the door.

Sherlock who was standing closest to the door, opened it. But when he saw the man standing behind it, he felt like closing it again. Ellanors attacker.

He didn't introduce himself, instead he walked straight in leaving mud satins as he went.

"You told me she'd be better in a few days. It's been a few days."

He was talking to both Holmes and Watson.

It was Watson who replied.

"As her doctor I can tell you she is NOT in a fit state to be working."

He clutched is fists and you could tell that he wanted to beat the man down. He breathed in heavily and tried to calm himself.

"If you let me take care of her, I will send her back to you when she's better."

The man looked at Watson, then at Holmes and then at Ellanor. He walked up to her and stroke her cheek.

Ellanor hit his hand.

"Don't touch me." she spat out.

The man gave her a box on the ear.

Watson wasn't late to respond, but put himself between them.

"I think you better leave." He said between gritted teeth.

The man looked at him, turned at the spot and left.

Ellanor put her hand over her mouth. Who was that psychopath of a man?

Holmes looked at Watson.

"Follow him for me."

Then he looked at Ellanor.

"And you and me, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Holmes looked at her for a long time, hands pushed together, fingertips resting under his chin. Ellanor felt quite uncomfortable sitting there with her bruised face and black clothes while he studied her.

He then gave a faint sigh, stood and looked out the window, back towards the woman. His hands clasped, resting on his back.

_"Is this talking according to him?"_ Ellanor thought. But then again, if the books had told her anything it was not to interrupt Holmes when he was thinking. She had given up on the idea that this was a joke. Her friends would be here by now if that was the case, jumping out from behind the door or chair, jellying "Surprise!" And what a surprise_. "Someone beating me half to death, and it wasn't for these men, I'd be dead..."_ No this wasn't a joke. Somehow she had got back in time.

As Holmes didn't talk to her she thought about what she knew herself before this happened.

_"I was in London with a friend. Visiting. We went to Baker Street, to the museum... then Hyde park, went to the fountain at Park lane. Then... blank... woke up here..."_

"This man. James. When did you start working for him?" He still had his back towards her when he spoke.

"I don't know."

He turned around fast. Eyes piercing hers.

"You don't know, or you don't remember?" he asked sharply.

"I... I don't kn... know..."

With a sigh Holmes sat down behind his desk.

_"Either the bruises makes her expression hard to read... or she don't know..."_ he thought.

"But please, don't make me go back. I'll do anything..."

Holmes looked at her.

"There's nothing we can do. You work for him, you're his servant."

He looked away again.

"How long have I been here? How long was I out?"

"Almost a week" he answered without looking at her.

The door opened and Watson came in.

"I lost him. Hired a cab."

Holmes sighed and rose from the chair and almost threw himself on the sofa. His expression dosed off, and just as Watson, Ellanor knew that this meant he was unreachable.

"Why did you chase him, if he said there is nothing you can do?" She spoke to Watson and pointed at Holmes.

"Unless, you tried to help me..."

Holmes smirked in his absence, but in a matter of seconds it was gone.

Watson didn't answer.

"You can leave in two days."


	6. Chapter 6

Sick. Nervous. Nauseas. Angry. Afraid. Hopeless. All the feelings at once she felt as she walked up to the door and rang the bell.

The door opened by a woman in her late 20's. She had walnut brown hair and light eyes. Her thin lips cracked up with a smile when she saw Ellanor.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're back!"

She threw herself around Ellanors neck and gave her a warm and hard hug.

"Ah..." Ellanor exclaimed as her ribs were crushed together.

The other woman released her immediately.

"Sorry, sorry! I forgot." she said nervously as she placed her hands on Ellanors shoulders. "Come on in. You must be tired. Watson said you must rest."

Ellanor had no idea who this woman was, but by the look of things this woman knew her. She was showed to a small room beside the kitchen. In the room was four beds, and in the bed closest to the door the woman showed that Ellanor should sleep.

"Rest now. Mr. Demos will be home in an hour."

"Mr... Demos?"

"James..."

The woman left the small bedroom and Ellanor sank down on her bed.

* * *

The following days Ellanor was cooking, cleaning, washing, being raped and slapped. When the fourth day came to an end she curled up on the bed and cried silently. Now she understood why she left in the first place.

A faint knock could be heard on the door.

"Ellanor, your doctor is here." It was the woman who had greeted her when she came back, and she had found out that her name was Sarah.

When Watson came through the door she flung herself around his neck. Buried her wet face where the neck and shoulder meets and began sobbing more loudly.

Watson laid his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"There, there" he whispered in her ear. "It will be alright."

He stroke her back.

Ellanor broke free from the hug, eyes red and swollen.

"How can it? He treats me like an object. Whenever he walks in and give me the sign, I have to be on all four... which if you wonder has happened every day..."

She dried her tears.

"These bruises are new..."

She showed him her upper arms.

"How can it possibly be alright?!"

Watson sighed and drew her into his embrace again.

"I'm sorry... I'm SO sorry that I had to let you go back to this place again. But we had no choice."

He let her go again and his eyes ran up and down her body.

"How is the ribs?"

"They are fine... healing nicely." she replayed and sat down on the bed.

Watson sat down beside her. He took her hands in his. Their eyes met and Watson could see the damage that has been done. The light in her eyes that he had seen the first day when she woke up was gone. She looked worn and thin - and it had only been four days.

"I am sorry that I can't do more."

Ellanor smiled a brave smile. They sat for another few minutes and Watson gave her a quick exam. When he saw that she was doing alright, beside the tyrant as an employer, they stood and gave each other one last hug.

"Please help me..." she whispered with a pleading voice before she let him go.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

One week later the house of Mr. Demos was cleaned from top till bottom. Every living soul (except for the master himself) was working late cooking and prepping for a big night. What it was, Ellanor knew nothing about.

Mr. Demos was too busy to insult, slap or rape Ellanor during this time and she had started to gain some weight and colour. When the big night came everyone but Ellanor was going to serve the guests, she thought this was awkward but she didn't want to push this matter.

When they got back after serving them the appetizer, Sarah caught Ellanors eye and hinted her towards the sink where they often had their secret talks.

"It's them..." she said with a low voice as she handed Ellanor some glass.

She looked confused at her.

"Who?"

"Watson..."

That was all she could say because the head servant came in and gave them a stern look.

A jolt of hope rushed through her and she smiled a faint smile.

_"They are trying to help me." _she thought and with her head held higher she walked towards the stove.

* * *

One hour later Sarah came into the kitchen again and walked up to Ellanor.

"James is looking for you."

Her eyes were worried and she didn't stay beside her friend for too long.

Ellanor swallowed hard and licked her lips. Suddenly her mouth felt dry. She gave out a long sigh, brushed the dirt from her hands on the apron and walked into the dining room.

"You were looking for me Mr. Demos"

She gave Holmes and Watson a quick glance before she stopped before her master, lowering her head.

Mr Demos gave her a look from top till bottom.

"Not me, but these men." He said without taking his eyes off his servant.

Ellanor turned her head towards the men that had saved her life once, will they do it again? She just wanted to run into Watsons embrace and stay there, feeling safe.

"What can I do for you?"

She lowered her head to show them that she was below them, and ready to give them anything they asked for.

"Lift your head up." Watson said with a clear voice. "You are his servant, not ours."

The woman looked at him and gave him a quick smile.

Both Watson and Holmes looked at Mr. Demos.

"What would it take to let her leave today with us?" Holmes asked, his light eyes piercing Mr. Demos dark ones.

The question took Mr. Demos off guard. He was sipping on some tea, and it make him cough.

"Excuse me?" he asked when he got his voice back, sounding very angry.

"You heard me. We want her to leave with us tonight."

"That is out of the question."

"100 pounds" Holmes spat out before Mr. Demos had time to finish answering.

The master fell silent. That was a lot of money, even he couldn't deny that. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when nothing came out. He licked his lips and looked from Holmes to Watson, and then on Ellanor and back again. When his eyes once more rested on Holmes he had made up his mind. He stretched out his right hand.

"100 pounds."


End file.
